User blog:Mochizou/Bullied
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'episode 8.'Bullied She's a sweet girl, why would someone want to hurt her? This was the question her mother asked her former principal. It was true, Yazzy was not a bad person, she treated everyone with respect but for a group of girls, this wasn't enough. Yazzy had started high school with an optomistic attitude. She had told herself she would enjoy high school and make it something to remember. Then it started, one girl who didn't like her attitude and from then on, the attacks started. It began with simple shoves and snide remarks but soon developed into something worse. Yazzy would be tripped up or would have things stolen. The girl and her group would back her into corners and then proceed to hurt her. It carried on this way for most of her first year until her mother finally realised what was happening. After that, it was a blur for Yazzy. There were dramatic confrontations with teachers as her mother screamed at them for allowing her daughter to be bullied, silent conversations where the girls responsible for Yazzy's bullying would be forced to apologise for their actions even though Yazzy knew they weren't. After that, she was gone, Yazzy and her mother packed up and moved away. Before she knew it, Yazzy was placed in a new high school for second year: Kaijo High School. She was expecting the worse but was surprised by the result. She befriended two girls in her class, Tori and Gegi and before long she was invited to join their club, the Culture Club where she soon befriened the other members of the club. They helped Yazzy forget about the pain she went through but now it was all being brought back and Yazzy hated it. What's more is that it wasn't her who had been attacked but someone else and that made her feel worse, for being upset at a time like this 'Ash: '''Is everything ok? '''Yazzy: '''Yeah, I'm really sorry for storming off like that ''Ash and Kieran are at Yazzy's house. They waited until the club meeting had ended before they came over to her house 'Kieran: '''How come you left like that? '''Yazzy: '''I just remembered something, that's all '''Ash: '''Yazzy, if there's a problem, you can tell us '''Yazzy: '''It's nothing, I just want to forget about it '''Kieran: '''We're always here for you, you know that right? '''Yazzy: '''Yeh ''Kieran and Ash leave and make their way towards town 'Ash: '''Have you spoken to your parents since your conversation yesterday? '''Kieran: '''No, my mom said she'd call again today but she hasn't yet '''Ash: '''What are you going to do? '''Kieran: '''I don't want to go and I plan on telling her that '''Ash: '''But? '''Kieran: '''But at the same time, I want to tell her I'll think about it '''Ash: '''You miss them '''Kieran: '''I do and I don't. Like I told you before, there are days when I miss it and days when I don't. They're still my family, you know? '''Ash: '''Yeah, I get it. '''Kieran: '''I can't even make a decision until I speak to her again '''Ash: '''That makes sense I guess. You know that I don't want you to go '''Kieran: '''You don't? '''Ash: '''Yeah, well, I mean, I wouldn't want you to go if you wade that decision. You're a big part of my life, everyone's lives, it wouldn't be the same if you left, if anyone left for that matter. '''Kieran: '''I'll keep that in mind ''Damian had kept himself hidden in his room since his attack. It had scarred him and left him frightened. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving his room, returning to the outside world. 'Tori: '''Damian, it's Tori ''She was knocking at his door but he didn't want to see her 'Tori: '''Damian ''Tori keeps knocking hoping that he'll answer but Damian has no intention of responding 'Tori: '''Damian, please, let me in. I just want to help '''Damian: '''Go away! '''Tori: '''Come on man, don't be like this. '''Damian: '''Just fuck off and leave me alone '''Tori: '''Don't do this to me, we're friends, I can't lose you as well. Damian '''Damian: '''Go away ''Damian can see Tori's shadow under his door, she lingers for a few moments before eventually walking away. He can hear her crying as she leaves. He's never heard her cry before and he was just praying that it would be the last. Yazzy spent all night awake, she couldn't sleep, she'd spent all night reliving the bullying. The next morning she couldn't face the idea of getting out of bed, let alone going to school, so she made the decision to skip. It was easier than facing everyone like this, especially when she couldn't even give a reason for it. 'Cam: '''The culture festival is one week away, how are we in terms of being ready? '''Kieran: '''Ash and I have almost finished off the last of the decorations. '''Ash: '''We've also put most of them up, we should have the rest of it done by today. '''Cam: '''Good. Tori? '''Tori: '''The classes have all picked their stalls and stuff. I've just been making sure everyone's ready in time '''Cam: '''No Damian huh? '''Tori: '''No. I don't see him coming back anytime soon '''Cam: '''We can only hope he'll come back soon. Lizzy, how are you and Yazzy doing? '''Lizzy: '''I know how I'm doing, Yazzy on the other hand... '''Gegi: '''Where is she? '''Lizzy: '''I don't know '''Ash: '''She's been acting strange since Damian's attack. '''Kieran: '''Ash and I went to see her yesterday but she just brushed us aside. '''Lizzy: '''Everything seems to be falling apart lately '''Cam: '''Don't say that. We're all still here and we've got each other. The culture festival is next week and we're going to make it one to remember '''Gegi: '''Cam's right. '''Kieran: '''But we can't forget about everyone else just because of some festival '''Cam: '''That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that we should use the festival to stop us from falling apart '''Kieran: '''What if the festival's the reason we're falling apart? '''Cam: '''What's wrong with you? '''Kieran: '''Me? I'm just trying to make sure that our friends aren't hurting '''Cam: '''When did you become such a selfless freak '''Lizzy: '''Guys stop! Fighting won't get us anywhere. '''Tori: '''Why don't we just go home for today? '''Kieran: '''Yeh we should ''Kieran gets up and leaves with Ash not far behind. After that Tori grabs her bag and goes. 'Lizzy: '''Cam, don't you think you're obsessing over this festival a bit too much? '''Cam: '''Perhaps I am. I'm just trying to help '''Lizzy: '''Sometimes, when we try to help, we just end up hurting people. ''Cam is left to ponder Lizzy's unusually wise words. Back at Yazzy's house, she's visited once again by Kieran and Ash who try once again to find out what the problem is 'Ash: '''You were missed today '''Kieran: '''Everyone wanted to know where you were, us included '''Yazzy: '''I'm sorry, I'm just going through a bad patch '''Ash: '''Yazzy, this isn't like you, did something happen to you that you don't want to talk about? '''Yazzy: '''You guys wouldn't care about my problems, I'm just being selfish, my problems are irrelevant and stuff I can handle by myself. It's just the past coming into the present. '''Kieran: '''Well in that case, I'm going to tell you something '''Ash: '''Kieran, are you sure '''Kieran: '''I live alone. '''Yazzy: '''Is that is? '''Kieran: '''No. I live alone because I was verbally abused by my father which caused me to move out '''Yazzy: '''Kieran.. '''Kieran: '''That's not even my point, until a few days ago, I thought it was in my past, it was irrelevant, then I got a phone call asking me to come home ''Yazzy is listening intently 'Kieran: '''Now, I've got a big decision to make and that whole past that I thought was irrelevant is now all I can think about. '''Ash: '''And it's not just you both. I have anxiety and just like you, I thought it was under control and not an issue anymore but now it is. I've had two panic attacks recently and now it's an issue I have to address again. '''Yazzy: '''Guys, I'm sorry but I just don't see where this is going '''Kieran: '''Look, we both believed that we could deal with it ourselves but we've realised that we can't. '''Ash: '''We're not saying tell the whole world, because we can't even do that ourselves but just talk to someone, let us help you '''Yazzy: '''It really doesn't matter '''Ash: '''Yazzy '''Yazzy: '''You guys should go ''Ash and Kieran reluctantly leave 'Ash: '''What are we going to do? '''Kieran: '''There's got to be something we can do to help '''Ash: '''But what '''Kieran: '''We'll figure something out ''Walking home with Gegi, Cam thought about what Lizzy had said to him 'Cam: '''Gegi? '''Gegi: '''Yeah? '''Cam: '''Do you think that Lizzy was right with what she said? '''Gegi: '''I wouldn't think about it too much '''Cam: '''Lizzy was so honest though '''Gegi: '''It was just a small altercation. Life's too short to worry about small arguments. I'm sure everything will be ok tomorrow ''Tori knew she was unlikely to get a response out of Damian but she had to try. She wasn't going to give up on him now. 'Tori: '''Damian. It's me..again. Please open up. Please let me in ''Silence '''Tori: '''I'm not finished with you yet. I won't lose you ''She waits for him to reply but he doesn't so she Tori decides to go home. Tori's house is quiet, quieter than it used to be. She goes up into her room and as usual, she picks up the same picture, holds it close to her chest and places it back on her shelf. '' '''Tori: '''I miss you dad. Rest in peace ok? Category:Blog posts